Family Matters
by Sparky2295
Summary: This story is about different situations that happen with the Lopez-Martinez kids. Santana, Dani, Jamie and Jane all have busy lives, but as their kids all grow older, the more drama comes along with it. What drama will this story bring for this big family? Read and Review to find out! Post Helping Jamie Saga. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any Glee characters or Glee the show. I do own Jamie, Jane, Arianna, DJ, Valerie, Jeff, and Taylor.**

**Family Matters**

**Chapter 1:**** Who's Test is it Anyways?**

Valerie went through the trash daily at the Lopez-Martinez household, so her green thumb wouldn't go insane, by not separating the trash and recyclables. As she was putting the recycles in the blue bin near the trashcan, she noticed something she had never seen before: a pregnancy test. Although Valerie didn't know what the stick was, she knew she had to find out. "Mama! Mama, come here!" Valerie called. Santana walked into the kitchen with her work attire on and hands full of paperwork. "What is it mija?" Santana asked, not looking up. "What is this, Mama?" Valerie asked, holding up the stick. Santana glimpsed up and did a double take when she realized what it was. "Val, sweetie, where did you find this?" Santana asked, taking the test away from her daughter. "It was in the trash! I was separating the trash again and I found it! What is it anyways?" Valerie asked again. Santana looked at the test result and saw it was positive. Santana's heart skipped a beat with excitement. "It's nothing sweetheart, don't worry about it. I have to go talk to Aunt Jamie now…" Santana said, running up the stairs into Jamie's room. "Oh my God how could you not tell me you are pregnant?!" Santana beamed as she hugged her beloved sister-in-law.

Jamie confusedly hugged Santana back, not knowing what she was saying. "San, not to burst your bubble, but I'm not pregnant..." Jamie told her. "… What do you mean you're not pregnant? Valerie found the test and it has to be yours… Or maybe it's Jane's…" Santana grinned. "What?! No, she's not! I mean she couldn't be!" Jamie said aloud. "Any lesbian can get pregnant, Squirt! We never have to get our tubes tied!" Santana laughed. "Jane's too busy to want to get pregnant anyways. Besides, she would have told me by this point!" Jamie said, relieved. "Then it's not, yours, it's not Jane's and it's definitely not mine, then who's could it be?" Santana asked. "Maybe it's Dani's and she's trying to surprise you!" Jamie grinned. "No, it couldn't be. Dani can't get pregnant again because of the stabbing remember? If anything, it's a sick joke if she's trying to pull one…" Santana sighed. Jamie immediately knew the only two people it had to be and immediately snatched the test away from Santana's hands. "Hey! What's your deal?" Santana asked. Jamie's heart sank when she noticed the pink little plus sign on the stick. "What do you know, Jamie? I know that look." Santana asked her. "Santana the only ones who would've taken this test in this house is our daughters…" Jamie said quietly.

"What? No way in hell that's true! Valerie is way to young for sex and had no idea what a pregnancy test is! Plus, Arianna knows better, and she would've told Dani or I that she's sexually active. It has to be your daughter!" Santana exclaimed. Jamie gasped in disgust. "How dare you accuse my daughter of doing such things! Jane and I warned her that if she or Jeff that if they became sexually active before they are 18-years-old, we are not responsible for the consequences; in a nutshell, they're on their own with being early parents!" Jamie argued. As the two continued to argue, Dani came home from working at the restaurant. As she flopped onto the couch, she heard Jamie and Santana yelling. "Guys… Don't make me come up there!" Dani groaned. Jamie quickly covered Santana's mouth and looked at her directly in the eye. "Sorry Dan, we'll keep it down!" Jamie called in reply. She finally removed her hand and sighed. "San we cannot tell Dani about this, you know she's going to freak out to another new level!" Jamie said quietly. "Jamie you know we don't have a choice here! Dani will know if we are keeping something from here! I mean look how far we got when we tried to keep the fact that we kissed away from her?" Santana replied. "Yeah but San, you were pregnant and I had just—" "How FAR did we get, Jamie?" Santana interrupted. Jamie sighed and looked at Santana sadly. "Not very far at all…" She mumbled.

"Exactly! So we have to tell her, or we'll both get our heads cut off!" Santana said proudly. "Well, we should probably tell her now before Val does…" Jamie said, leaving the room. Santana nodded in agreement and followed her. Dani was lying on the couch watching the nightly news, when the two women came down the stairs and sat near her. "All right, what was going on up there you two? I usually have to mediate your fights before you two look calm again! So, what's up?" Dani asked. Santana looked at Dani and tried to keep her calm. "Sweetheart, I was doing some paperwork today, and—" "Santana please don't rant to me about your clients right now… Work was crazy enough for me today…" Dani whined. "Dani, just listen to her." Jamie said sternly. "Anyways, Val called me into the kitchen, and she handed me this…" Santana said, giving her the positive pregnancy test. "What the hell? Why do we have a pregnancy test, might I add a positive one, in this house? Who's pregnant?" Dani asked, confusedly. "We don't know…" Jamie told her. "What do you mean you don't know? How do you guys not know?" Dani asked, getting angry. "We just don't know who's it is, honey…" Santana said, trying to calm her wife down. "I swear to God Jamie, if this is some trick—" "I promise Dani it's not… But I do have an idea on whose it has to be, and I know neither of us are going to be happy…" Jamie explained. "Well? Don't keep me waiting! Who do you think it is?" Dani asked. "Ari or Taylor…" Jamie said calmly.

Dani kept her calm look on her face, before she screamed and tackled her sister to the floor, trying to beat her up. "Oh my God! Dani!" Santana said loudly, trying to pry her wife off of Jamie. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY ARI OF BEING PREGNANT!" Dani yelled. "Dani please! The test could be Taylor's too! I'm not just eye-balling your daughter!" Jamie argued, trying push Dani off of her. Finally Jamie rolled Dani off of her and glared at her. "Dani I'm sorry that you can't accept that your "perfect princess" could possibly have done some wrong." She said sternly. "Babe, Jamie was just trying to tell you the truth. Trust me, Jamie reacted the same way when she realized it could be Taylor's… Just relax, mi amore…" Santana explained, rubbing her lover's shoulders. Dani sighed and looked apologetic at her sister. "I accept your apology. Now, how are we going to confront them?" Jamie asked them. Dani and Santana look at each other and sighed. Later that evening, the four women had the two suspects sit down with them in the kitchen to talk about the mysterious pregnancy test. "All right you two, do you know why we've asked you to come talk with us?" Jamie asked. Both girls remained silent, not knowing what to say. Santana finally got tired of waiting and broke the silence. "All right, fine. Who was idiot to put a positive pregnancy test in the top of the trash where Valerie can easily find it?" "Santana!" Dani scolded.

"What? Whoever did that was stupid 'cause they didn't hide it well enough!" Santana mumbled. "Anyways, as Santana was saying, who's pregnancy test was in the garbage today? And no it couldn't be any of ours, so don't suggest that." Jane explained. Ari looked at Dani and Santana and tried to gain their trust. "Mama please trust me that it's not mine!" "Arianna you know it's hard to trust you after all of the things you have done lately. You know exactly what I mean, young lady." Dani told her. "What do you mean Dani?" Santana asked. "Mom you know I haven't even kissed a boy let alone talk to one! It can't be mine!" Taylor whined. "It's not that we don't trust you, Tay, but we got to know who's it is and you are a suspect until someone in this house comes forward!" Jamie explained. Dani pulled Santana towards to whisper in her ear. "I didn't want to tell you, but Ari lost her virginity..." "WHAT?!" Santana shouted. "Oh no, here we go…" Ari mumbled. "How could you not tell me something that important?!" Santana asked Dani. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would overreact like this!" Dani explained. "I am not overreacting! This is something I promised I would never let happen to one of my daughters! And you! How could you let something so special just slip out of your fingers?" Santana scolded. "I trusted the person I slept with Mama! Besides, at least I'm not known as the school slut like you were!" Ari snapped. "Arianna! How could you say something so rude to your mother?" Dani yelled, getting angrier with her daughter.

"Mama please, you guys gotta trust me! It's not mine, I promise! I don't even have time to have a relationship with all of my studies I have to keep up with!" Taylor tried to argue. "Now see Jamie, that's the kind of child I signed up for!" Jane said proudly. Jamie gave Jane "the look" while raising her eyebrows. "What? It's true!" Jane commented. Jamie got tired of everyone arguing so she slammed her hand on the table. "All right! That's enough!" She shouted. Everyone became silent and had their eyes on Jamie. "Thank-you. Now, since neither of you will come forward, I had asked Jane to pick up a few pregnancy tests that will 100% tell us which one of you is really lying. Now, pick a test and bathroom and we'll be waiting for each result of each test." Jamie stated. Both girls did as they were told and went to separate bathrooms. Santana watched her daughter leave and Dani knew she was furious with her. "San, I'm—" "How could you not tell me about this? You knew how I felt about our children and the topic of intercourse!" Santana snapped. "I was trying to protect Ari!" Dani said through her teeth. "Protect her from what Dani? The fact that I will rip the head off of the fool who slept with our daughter or maybe yank the hair of the skank who decided our little girl was ready for such a big decision in her lifetime? I will do whatever it takes to make sure they don't make the same mistakes I made!" Santana replied.

"Both of you knock it off!" Jamie interrupted. Dani glared at her sister, expecting she knew her place. "Jamie not now, this doesn't concern you." Santana told her. "It does when it comes down to my family. Now come on guys, seriously you're going to fight over the past? Or even the fact that Ari made her OWN decision to lose HER virginity?" Jamie pointed out as she went upstairs. Taylor immediately came out of the bathroom with her three pregnancy tests. "They will be ready any minute now, Taylor. Now we just want you to know that we will love you no matter what the results are." Jane explained to her daughter. Jeff and DJ came out of their room as Taylor came out of the bathroom. "What's up guys?" Jeff asked. "Yeah what's all the commotion about?" DJ added. "It's nothing important." Jane told them. "Hey dude, I'll catch up with you in a minute, I want to make sure everything is okay…" Jeff whispered to him. "Dude, our ride will be here any minute!" DJ reminded his cousin. "I know, but… Just go check on Ari too. I feel like something is going on here…" Jeff replied. DJ nodded and went downstairs and saw his mothers sitting on the couch. "Hey guys… What's going on?" DJ asked. "It's nothing important, honey. Have a good time with your friends!" Dani smiled at her son. "No, I'm not going to go out knowing something is very wrong here!" DJ argued. "Hijo, this doesn't concern you. Everything is okay here, we promise." Santana told him. "Mama please do not tell me lies!" DJ yelled.

Dani looked to Santana in fear, never seeing her son react this way in his life. "Daniel Santiago Lopez you do not speak to us in that tone." Santana said through her teeth. "Well don't lie to my face then." DJ growled. Dani went in between the two to mediate. "Sweetie, it's just your sister is lying about something very important… Just trying to figure out if she's right or wrong, that's all…" Dani said, trying to calm him. "I told you I wasn't lying!" Taylor called. "Well it's not our fault we had to make sure!" Jamie replied. As they heard a door slam, two guilty women came down the stairs. "What's are the results?" Santana asked. "After what y'all heard, what do you think?" Jane replied. "Negative huh?" Dani added. "Yeah, won't blame the poor girl if she doesn't talk to us for a while…" Jamie said. "Ari? Ari open the door, it's DJ!" DJ called, pounding on the door. "GO AWAY!" Ari called. "That means she didn't even take the test—she knew the whole time…" Dani said quietly. "I need to talk to her… She needs to know that I'll be here for her…" Santana said, opening the door. As Santana shut the door again, she could feel Dani's disappointment in her bones. "Ari, Arianna look at me…" Santana told her daughter, trying to lift her chin. "Don't look at me! I know you're disappointed!" She cried. "No, no, baby… Neither I or Mom are disappointed in you… Come here, mija…" Santana said, pulling her daughter into a hug. Ari cried in her mother's arms, afraid, not knowing what to do. "Mama I'm so scared!" She balled. "It's okay, Mama's here… I won't let anybody hurt you… " Santana cooed.

"I'm so sorry… Everything was going fine and then after everything, the condom broke and— and—" Ari said, beginning to break down. "It's okay, honey… If the condom broke, why didn't you—" Santana was interrupted. "Why didn't you just take the Plan B or morning after pill?" Dani said, coming to her daughter's side. "Because! I was already panicking and I knew you and Mama would be mad at me for being so irresponsible!" Ari explained. Both women stayed silent, slightly understanding her reasoning "Well, how far along are you?" Dani finally asked, breaking the silence. "I don't know I haven't gone to the doctor yet! And the guy I was with bought me the pregnancy test…" Ari sniffled. "All right, then the three of us will go to the doctor together tomorrow…" Santana said, helping her daughter off of the floor. "But Mama, I—" "Arianna you don't have a choice. We need to know certain things in order to help you, love…" Dani told her, wiping the tears from her daughter's cheek. Ari nodded and ran up the stairs to go to bed. The next morning, Dani sat on the couch and sighed. "San, I'm not ready for this…" "And you think I am? Babe, I didn't even know she was… You know…" Santana mumbled at the end. "What?" Dani asked with a smile. "You know!" Santana laughed. "What do I know? I have no clue Sanny, tell me!" Dani joked. "Sexually active…" Santana mumbled. "I'm sorry what was that?" Dani laughed, tickling her. Santana laughed more, causing Dani to laugh harder. "Okay, okay! I didn't know she was sexually active!" Santana laughed. "And you think I was just going to blurt it out?" Ari interrupted. "Sweetie please—" Dani tried to explain. "No! It's nobody's business except mine about that! Did you tell Abuela that you sleeping for the entire football team, Mama?" Ari snapped. "Excuse me young lady but that was extremely uncalled for!" Santana scolded. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into your business. But I'm right, aren't I?" Ari sassed. "San, just stay here to cool down. I'll take her to the doctor on my own." Dani told her wife. "No, you're not going alone. Let's go." Santana said, blowing it off.

Once the three were in the doctor's office, the wait was getting more and more antagonizing for Ari. Dani looked over and noticed the worried look on her daughter's face. "Baby, don't worry so much! The doctor took a blood and urine test and will tell us what to do after that…" Dani said, patting Ari's leg. The doctor invited the family back into his office for the test results and such. As the doctor looked at the paperwork, he has a confused look on his face. "What's wrong doctor?" Santana asked. "Well it's just strange, because Arianna here says she pregnant, but the blood and urine sample says she's not. What kind of test did you take?" The doctor asked. "I don't know, the guy I slept with gave it to me, when I told him I was late…" Ari explained to him. "San, don't you still have the test?" Dani asked. "Oh! Yeah, here." Santana handed it to him. The doctor looked at the test and his face saddened. "What is it?" Santana asked. "Well, this appears to be a fake pregnancy test or known as something from a joke shop." He explained. "What does that mean?" Ari asked, confused. "It means Ari, that the guy who bought you the test knew what it was. The test, no matter what, would always become positive. I am sorry for the scare." He told her, leaving the room. A huge sigh of relief came over the three women. "Well, let's talk more about this at home, okay? I know everyone is pretty much shocked." Dani finally said. The three left the doctor's office and went home. As they all sat in the living room comprehending the information given, Ari finally broke the silence. "I think I need to go find that guy and umm, talk to him." Ari said getting up.

"Sweetie, wait a minute. Come here." Dani said, patting the couch cushion. "Ari, you need to understand that sometimes, coming to us will help you in your life. Like what happened in the past couple of days. You knew I wasn't going to be happy that you disobeyed my hopes I had for you, and I understand you felt the need to get out of that protective shell." Santana told her. "Mama, I'm a grown woman now, not a child anymore. I wanted to do that with that guy and I did. Yes, it had some consequences, but that doesn't matter." Ari explained. "Yes it does, babe. What you did very irresponsible, and you could've been pregnant. Mama and I know you're not a child anymore, but we are still protective of you because you are our first child. We care about you a lot Arianna. DJ and Valerie are loved just the same, but you are very special to us. Next time just tell us what's going on before you do something life-changing, okay?" Dani smiled. Ari nodded and hugged her mothers. "Love you guys…" She whispered. As Ari went off to find that boy, Santana placed her head onto Dani's shoulder and smiled at her. "What is that look for?" Dani blushed. "We did really well with her, you know? All of our kids, we raised them well." Santana told her. "We did, didn't we?" Dani grinned. "I love you so much, Dani…" Santana said kissing her wife. "I love you too…" Dani kissed her in return.

**Well? What did you think? I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and the second chapter will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any Glee characters or Glee the show. I do own Jamie, Jane, Arianna, DJ, Valerie, Jeff, and Taylor.**

**Chapter 2:**** Accidents Happen**

Dani's cell phone frantically rang in the middle of the night. Santana groaned as she shook her wife awake. "Dani… Answer your phone… It's so loud…" Santana whined. "Fine…" Dani mumbled. "H—Hello?" "Dani! Thank God! Jamie wouldn't answer!" "Sky? What's the matter?" Dani asked, sitting straight up. "Look, things got a little out of control tonight, and—" "What do you mean Sky? What happened to our boys?" Dani asked, sternly. "We got a little too drunk and high, and we got into a bad motorcycle accident… Jeff and DJ are being taken to the hospital, and they haven't moved since the crash…" Sky told her. Dani dropped her phone and couldn't move a muscle.

**== 2 Days Prior ==**

There was a knock at the Lopez/Martinez household and Valerie ran to open the door. "Mama! There's a strange man at the door!" Valerie called. "All right, I'm coming Val!" Santana called from the kitchen. As Santana made her way through the living room to the front door, she tried to think of who it could be behind the door. She opened the door and looked up from her paperwork to see the man she never imagined to see again. Sky smiled at Santana through the front doorway. "Hey San, how's it going?" Santana shut the door in his face and walked away. "Mama? Who was that?" Valerie asked. "No one important, honey…" Santana told her daughter. DJ came down the stairs and saw a figure standing at the door. "Mama? Who's at the door?" He asked. Santana sighed and mumbled, "Your uncle who must not be named." "Uncle Sky is here?! Yes!" He ran to the door and smiled. "Uncle Sky!" He smiled. "DJ! Oh man how fast they grow up, huh San?" Sky asked. Santana stayed quiet, continuing her work. "Where are your mom and Jamie?" He asked. "They're out shopping, you know the usual." DJ smiled. "That sounds just like my sisters. So why did you ask for me to come here bud?" Sky asked. "I wanted to give you a real chance, a new start, because when I was a child, I was forced to stay away from you, and now that I'm a man, I can decide for myself, who's a good person to be around and such. Jeff deserves to know what kind of uncle you are, because he and I never got that chance." DJ explained. "Well, I would love that, but it's not up to me to decide this. It's ultimately up to your mothers." Sky told the boy. "Uncle Sky?" An older girl called out. "Ari? Oh my God! Look at how beautiful you've gotten!" Sky smiled. As he was about to hug his niece, Santana immediately stood up. "Paws off of my daughter, you rapist!" Santana shouted over them. The three from the living room looked to Santana.

"Mama please, you don't know what kind of man Uncle Sky is now!" Ari tried to tell Santana. "You don't know the kind of man he is, Ari, you're exactly right. And that's why I can't trust him around my children. I think it's time for you to leave, Sky. You don't want Dani to come home knowing you were here while she wasn't." Santana reminded the young man. Sky nodded and immediately left the house. "C'mon Mama! Why can't you let us get to know him? He's part of our family!" DJ argued. "Daniel Santiago you know damn well why that man is not aloud in this house when your mother or Aunt Jamie aren't here." Santana growled. "DJ, you do remember what he did to Mama, don't you?" Ari asked him. "Sure I do, but that was years ago! It didn't bother you when you saw him down here Ari!" DJ snapped. "Enough you guys! Jeez even I know what happened and I wasn't born yet! Uncle Sky isn't welcome here and we should respect that decision that Mom and Aunt Jamie made when we were little, if we really love Mama!" Valerie yelled. As her older siblings watched her from the stairway, Valerie got upset and ran into her room. Santana sighed and stood up from the table. "I think it would be best that if you two really want Sky in your lives, to talk to your Mom about it. Him and I have a past that I really can't go back into again. I would appreciate it if you guys could keep this to yourselves." Santana said to them as she went upstairs to her daughter. Jeff and Taylor came in the house with Jane behind them a few minutes later. "Hey guys! What's up?" Jane asked them. "We're not supposed to talk about it." Ari mumbled. "How was your grandparents'?" DJ asked the twins. "It was good I guess." Jeff commented. "Yeah, it was all right." Taylor added. "What do you mean by that you guys? They gave you Easter candy and even the Easter Bunny stopped by!" Jane said as she went upstairs.

DJ laughed as Jeff covered his face with his hand. "Mama really likes to embarrass us as much as possible." Taylor smiled. "So what happened while we weren't here?" Jeff asked. "It's too delicate of a topic to discuss here. Let's go into the playroom." DJ said. As the group went upstairs, Santana was trying to talk to Valerie. "Mija, you know I appreciate you standing up for me, but you didn't have to do that." Santana said, rubbing her daughter's back. "Mama he hurt you! How could you let that creep in?" Valerie sobbed. "I didn't want to honey, your brother just wants us all to be a 'big, happy family' again. I don't think he realizes how much that hurt all of us." Santana tried to tell her. As she was explaining more in depth to the young girl, Dani and Jamie came into the house. "I can't believe how much I bought today!" Dani smiled. "Dani, you didn't pay for any of that. We ended up play grocery bingo at the mall!" Jamie laughed. "Still! I bought this top at JCPenney!" Dani pouted. "NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH THIS FAMILY WAS HURT BY HIM!" Both heard Valerie scream. Dani and Jamie looked to each other and went upstairs. When Dani walked into Valerie, Taylor, and Ari's room and saw Santana trying to relax their baby girl. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. He didn't hurt me, just take it easy Val…" Santana cooed. Dani gave her wife a concerned look and walked over to them.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dani asked their daughter. "Uncle Sky showed up today! And DJ and Ari acted like they didn't care what he did to Mama!" Valerie balled. "Wait a minute, Sky showed up to the house, and you didn't call one of us?" Jamie asked. "Jamie, don't get upset at Santana. DJ was the one to call him and asked him to come here." Dani explained. "What? Why didn't you tell me DJ called him?" Jamie asked. "I would like to know the same thing, Dani…" Santana added. "Because I was going to tell you over lunch, Jamie but you know how that went; all we do is feast when it comes down us eating out! And I'm sorry San I just didn't get the chance. Besides, it sounds like he didn't cause any harm!" Dani told her. Santana nodded at her wife's response as Jamie stated, "Even so, why would he come here? He knows there will be big trouble for him now that he's stepped foot in this house again." "Here, let's go talk to the kids, and let this one calm down a bit more." Dani said, kissing Val's forehead and leaving the room with Jamie. As the two women put their ears to the playroom door, they heard the kids explaining the situation to the cousins. "Look guys, we all want to see Uncle Sky, but Jeff and I really need the guy time. We love being around all you girls, but it's making us feel a little less… Masculine… You catching my drift?" DJ asked. The girls nodded with understanding. "Good, so now, we need to convince Aunt Dani and Mom to let us see him. But how?" Jeff asked the group. They stayed quiet until Jamie could no longer take listening in on this conversation. As she barged in, the group looked up to her in fear. "How could you guys do this to Santana? She is an important member of this family and you guys are ignoring this fact, just so you can have some 'guy time'? I'm very disappointed in all of you." Jamie told them. "Mom, please, you need to understand, we know what he did to Mama was wrong, but we just want to know him for ourselves. You didn't give us that chance as children in order to protect us. Which is fine, but don't we have a say in this? Sky got married, and seemed to of turned his life around for the better. I'm sorry he hurt you and Aunt Jamie, but seriously? You guys can't hold onto this forever, he's family." DJ stated to Dani. DJ just furiously as Dani didn't respond. As all the kids departed to their bedrooms, Dani took Jamie aside.

"Jamie, maybe the kids have a point here. I mean—" "Are you kidding me, Dani? Do you remember what that bastard did to us? I almost died! He took us away from our home and captured us! You could've died!" Jamie exclaimed. "Don't you think I know that? I remember it all very clearly, Jamie! Thanks for bringing it up. AGAIN." Dani snapped. "Well how else am I supposed to make you see that having Sky come back into our lives isn't a good idea? I don't want anything to happen to our kids! If he tried to murder us, there are worse things he could do to DJ and Jeff now after he's had all these years to think things through!" Jamie explained. Dani sighed and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Jamie, I think we should let the kids do what they want. I know I've had hatred towards him in the past, but I think it's time we give him a chance—not multiple, **ONE** last chance. Just to prove himself, and if he fails, we're done for good." Jamie glared at her sister, disliking her idea. "C'mon, you know you miss him as much as I do! Stop being so protective and let loose a little! We can make the boys text us every hour to make sure they're okay… Just, trust me on this, okay? Please? For our boys?" Dani pleaded. Jamie sighed and looked to her sister's pouty face. "Okay, fine. **ONE** last chance, and if the boys miss one text, I'll go ape shit on his ass." Jamie gave in. Dani squealed as she hugged her sister with glee. "Jamie, you won't regret this, I promise!" Dani ran to the boys' room, and knocked on the door. "DJ? Can I come in?" Dani asked. DJ opened the door and expressionlessly looked at his mother. "Can I help you?" DJ asked. "DJ—" "If all you are going to tell me is that Aunt Jamie refuses to let us see Uncle Sky, we have nothing to talk about!" DJ snapped. "Well, with that attitude, I'm sure Uncle Sky can wait longer to see you two…" Dani replied.

"Wait, we can go see him? For real?!" DJ smiled. "Yes you can go see your uncle! As long as you two text us both every hour, just so we know that you are safe." Dani told him. "Of course, Mom! Whatever you and Aunt Jamie want!" DJ cheered. As Jeff and DJ celebrated, Dani sighed happily and went back to her wife and other daughter. "Hey sweetheart, are feeling calmer?" She asked her little girl. "A little… I just don't see why they would want to see such a creep!" Valerie stated. "Well, everyone is entitled to his or her own opinions mi amore. You can't judge your brother and cousin for wanting some family guy time. He is the only man that is alive for the boys to see since Grandpa passed a few years ago." Dani sniffed. Santana rubbed her wife's back in comfort. "I suppose you're right. I just hope they know what they are getting into." Valerie said as she left the room. "Yeah, me too, Val…" Santana sighed.

**== The Day of the Accident ==**

After hanging out with Sky all the previous day, the boys couldn't resist not seeing their beloved uncle again. As they were about to run out the door, Jamie stopped them. "And where do you think you two are running off to?" Jamie asked sternly. "Mom, please! Uncle Sky is picking us up any minute! We're going to a baseball AND football game!" Jeff told his mother. Jamie stood at the doorway with a serious look on her face. "Aunt Jamie, don't make me yell for my mom." DJ sighed. "Your mother will not hesitate on any decision I make, young man." Jamie growled. The boys sighed with anger and stared at Jamie. "We will continue to text you every hour, but like we keep telling you, we will be just fine." DJ growled in return. Jeff looked at the two knew he had to re-convince his mother of his safety. "DJ, why don't you wait for me outside? I'll be out in a minute." Jeff said softly. DJ nodded and went behind Jamie and closed the door behind him. "Mom, come here." Jeff called to Jamie. He pulled his mother into a tight hug and let her relax. "You know I will be extra careful, don't you Mom?" Jeff asked her. Jamie smiled and pulled away from her son. "Of course I do sweetie. It's not you or DJ that I don't trust, it's your uncle." Jamie reminded him. "I know, but you got to trust us Mom. We will be very cautious of everything. I'll even call you in between games, okay?" Jeff smiled. Jamie smiled in return to her son's sweetness. _He reminds me so much of Jane. So sweet, caring about him and others. We raised such a wonderful young man…_ Jamie thought to herself. Jeff smiled again and kissed his Jamie's cheek. "I love you, Mom. Tell Mama I love her too. I'll see you guys soon." Jeff smiled as he left the Martinez-Lopez house with his cousin, knowing his mother was much more calm.

**== That Night ==**

Jeff and DJ were in the stands of the football game, waiting for their uncle to come back with beverages. "Hey guys, here are your drinks!" Sky told them. "Thanks Uncle Sky!" Jeff commented. "Yeah thanks Uncle Sky! How much do we owe you?" DJ asked. "Not a thing, it's all on your Uncle Sky boys!" Sky smiled. "Awesome!" "Great!" They both smiled as they took a sip of their drink. Jeff made a weird face at DJ, but DJ knew exactly what it was. It may seem like DJ was one of the perfect children of Santana and Dani, but like Ari DJ was a bad boy. He knew what beer had tasted like form multiple nights of sneaking out to go to parties with his buddies. Jeff on the other hand, had the good nature from Jane and had no idea what the liquid was in his cup. "DJ, what is this?" Jeff whispered. "Don't worry about it bud, I'll take care of this right now." DJ comforted. "Hey Uncle Sky?" DJ began. "Yeah buddy?" Sky asked. "Why do we have beer when we had asked for soda?" DJ questioned. "C'mon guys, live a little! A little beer won't kill ya! I won't tell your mothers if you don't!" Sky smiled at them. "DJ, won't we get into big trouble if we come home drunk?" Jeff asked. "Jeff, you worry too much! We will totally sober by the time we get home to everyone. I won't let anything happen to us, okay?" DJ told him, as he took a big sip of his beer.

After the game, Sky took the boys back into the parking lot. In the spot where Sky had originally had parked his sports car, there were two motorcycles parked. "Umm… Uncle Sky? Where is your car?" Asked a slightly drink Jeff. "Guys, I've really had an awesome time with you these past couple days, so I got us motorcycles! You two can share the one, and the other one is mine! Isn't that cool?!" Sky asked. "That's awesome! But wait… We can't take this home! Our mothers will kill us!" DJ said sadly. "Don't worry man, you can keep it at my place. Your Aunt Alex won't mind. C'mon, don't you want to test it out?!" Sky asked. He jumped onto his motorcycle excitedly, letting the boys know it was all right. "DJ, we don't know how to ride this…" Jeff said quietly. "Relax dude! I've rode one of my buddy's bikes before it's really easy. C'mon, put your helmet on and hop on the back." DJ told him. As the boys followed Sky, they followed him into a really sketchy area. "Jeff, do you know this area of town?" DJ asked. "No. Do you?" "Nope." The boys stopped after Sky and noticed they were at a smoke house in downtown New York. "Uncle Sky? We're too young to go into a smoke house…" Jeff said quietly. "Jeff, buddy, don't worry about it! I got buddies inside that will make exceptions! We'll be in and out I promise, okay?" Sky told them. The boys followed Sky inside to see a place filled top to bottom with smoke. Jeff coughed and looked at DJ with a worried expression. "Jeff don't worry. We'll be okay..." DJ reassured him. "DJ, we're already slightly intoxicated, if we get high as well, it will only make our condition worse…" "Jeff, like I said we'll be okay—" "DJ don't you get it? Our moms will _**KILL**_ us when they find out. We're even out past our curfew, plus we haven't texted them in hours. We won't be able to see Uncle Sky again if we don't get home right now…" Jeff enlightened his cousin. DJ sighed and watched their beloved uncle smoking and laughing with his friends. "You're right. No—Our mothers were right, about the whole thing. Meeting up with Uncle Sky and everything that came with it. My Mama was right, Sky hasn't changed, and I don't want either of us to be put in any more danger than we are already in. Let's tell him to take us home right now." DJ told Jeff.

The boys made their way over to Sky when he smiled at their presence. "Hey guys, what's up?" Sky puffed his smoke at them. "We want to go home, Uncle Sky. Right now." Jeff told him over the loud music. "You want to leave right now? Why? Aren't you guys having a fun time?" Sky asked. "No, we're not. Sky we're doing—" "Watch your tone there son. I'm your uncle, not some chump you found on the street." Sky growled. "Okay then. Uncle Sky, take us home right now or we will call our mothers here." DJ growled in return. "Fine, I'll take you two babies home to your mommies!" Sky teased. "We aren't babies! You're having us do so many illegal things tonight! We could get into so much trouble!" Jeff explained. "Well, if you aren't babies, then smoke one of these. If you smoke the entire thing, you aren't babies, you are men, and then I'll take you home." Sky told him. Jeff took the weed from his uncle and stared at the item. DJ took Jeff aside, worried about him. "Jeff, dude we don't have to do this. We can call our moms; they can take care of Sky. We will still be men without the help of him." DJ told him. "Well, there's a first time for everything isn't there? And like you said before, we'll be okay, right?" Jeff snapped. He went over to Sky and had the weed between his pointer and middle fingers. "Light me Uncle Sky?" Jeff asked. "Absolutely buddy." Sky grinned. As he lit the weed, Jeff slowly inhaled the first time, ignoring the fact he wanted to cough, and kept going. DJ watched over his cousin carefully, not knowing what to do. "DJ, want to join? It'll be worth your while, bro!" Sky called to him. DJ sighed and thought of his options. _I could join Jeff and Uncle Sky. I mean what's the harm in getting a little high with the boys? Or, I mean I really should call mom or Aunt Jamie… They would be very disappointed in us if we did this and didn't call for help… Pssh, what am I thinking? We aren't in deep trouble and Sky will make sure safe!_ DJ smiled as he made his decision and walked over to Jeff and Sky. "Light me up Uncle Sky." "That's my boy!" Sky grinned.

Hours later, the guys made their way out of the smoke house and back onto their motorcycles. "All right boys, time for you guys to get home huh?" Sky sighed out the last of his smoke. "I suppose so!" Jeff smiled. "Yeah we'll totally sober up on the ride home!" DJ grinned. As the boys rode home, Sky suddenly stopped and DJ wasn't looking at the rode. "DJ! JEFF! WATCH OUT!" Sky shouted. DJ watched for the rode in front of him and swerved to the other side of the rode and crashed harshly into a semi-truck. "NOOOOO!" Sky quickly rode over to the boys and quickly removed his helmet to check on them. Neither boy put their helmet on and we're both on the ground off of the cycle bleeding out. "Shit…." Sky panicked.

**== After Dani's phone call ==**

The four women rushed their way to the hospital, crying the entire way. Once inside the hospital they all knew very well, they saw Sky in the waiting room with his head in his hands. Jamie took off from the group and tackled Sky to the floor. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR BOYS?" Jamie screamed as she beat up her brother. "OW! Jamie I never meant for this to happen! I'm sorry!" Sky yelled. Dani ran up to them and pulled Jamie off of him. "Jamie, calm down. Look at me." Dani grabbed her sister by her face. "We need to focus on our boys, okay? They need us more than ever." Dani told her sister. Jamie nodded and cried into Dani's chest. "You will never, _**EVER**_ see them again. Do you understand? You have caused this family the last pain it will ever receive from you." Santana growled. "Santana, I—I tried to warn them, I—I—" "Well you didn't do a good enough job, did you? What the hell where they doing drinking and smoking anyways? And riding on a motorcycle? Neither one of them knows how to ride one!" Santana got in his face. "Santana, interrogating him won't make you feel any better. The police will have plenty of charges on him once we're done talking with them for sure." Dani told her wife. Santana nodded and brought her over to the group.

A few hours later, the doctor came out of the ER. The group of women walked up to him very concerned looks in their eyes. "Doctor, how are our boys? Are they alive?" Dani asked. The doctor sighed and sat the group down. "DJ and Jeff both are incredibly lucky didn't die from this accident. Neither of them was wearing their helmets during the crash. They are both stable right now, and having many different fluids and medications run through them due to the amount of alcohol and other drugs in their systems." He stated. The group turned and glared at Sky for even thinking of doing that to them. "But they will both be fine, they need to stay here until they are completely healed, but a few stitches here and there and both stomach's pumped was a lot to take care of. Someone definitely was watching them from above because it's really a miracle that they've stayed alive." The doctor to them as he left to get the their room numbers. Dani cupped her face, trying not to cry. Jamie turned to Jane as she cried into her chest. "I bet you Grandma and Grandpa were watching out for them, San… They just had to be!" Dani balled. "I know they were Dan. I know they were." Santana sniffled. Sky walked over to the group and sighed. The group immediately turned to him and glared. "Guys, I'm… I'm so sorry… I didn't know this would ever happen." Sky quietly said. Jane let go of Jamie and took Sky aside. "What you did tonight, to the boys, was inexcusable. You are completely irresponsible with any child." Jane growled. "W—What should I do now?" Sky sniffled. "Run. Run away Sky, and never return." Jane said harshly. Sky looked at Jane and walked out of the hospital.

Jamie walked over to her wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, the doctor is letting go see the boys." Jane nodded and followed Jamie. Dani and Santana were on the left side of room and were crying at DJ's bedside. On the right side of the room, was Jeff's bed, with a still Jeff inside it. Jamie slowly walked over and sobbed at her son's bedside. Jane tried to keep it together for her wife, but immediately failed. That night, the four girls stayed at their boys' sides and didn't move a muscle. The next day, Ari drove Valerie and Taylor to the hospital to meet the women. Once they were at the doorway, all three girls stayed silent. "Mama?" Valerie said quietly. Santana looked up at her daughter with red, swollen, blood shot eyes. "Yes sweetie?" She sniffled. Valerie and Ari immediately ran to Santana and Dani and hugged them tightly. Taylor soon did that to her mothers, after watching Jeff in his hospital bed. "Are Jeff and DJ going to be okay Mom?" Taylor asked through her tears. "We hope so baby, we hope so." Jamie hushed her daughter.

**== A few weeks later ==**

The group of women went back up to the hospital to sign the release forms for their boys. Jamie smiled as she went to the doorway when she saw Jeff putting on his regular clothes. "Hey there sweetie." Jamie smiled. "Hi Mom." Jeff smiled in turned. Jeff immediately stood up and walked up to Jamie. Jeff had a look of sorrow and regret in his eyes. "Honey, what's—" Jeff stopped her in mid-sentence and hugged her tightly. "Mom, I'm so sorry…" Jeff sobbed. "It's okay, honey. I'm right here." Jamie smiled. DJ was changing in the bathroom across the hall when Santana passed by him. "Mama?" DJ called. "Hijo! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Santana smiled. DJ smiled lightly and looked to his mother. "DJ, what's wrong?" Santana asked. "I'm… I'm so sorry I didn't trust you, Mama…" DJ whimpered as tears escaped his eyes. "Aw… Hijo come here… It's okay." Santana smiled as she hugged her son. Inside the room, Jamie sat Jeff down and tried to relax him. "Sweetie what's gotten into you? You were fine before when we said you were good to go home!" Jamie asked. "Well, DJ and I want to tell you guys when we get home… Cause you know, we haven't been there in a while…" Jeff grinned. "Oh! My precious little boy…" Jamie laughed.

As the group made it home, the girls attacked their brothers/cousins with hugs and the family sat down in the living room together. As Jeff and DJ stood in front of them, they knew exactly what to say. "So, DJ and I have had, obviously a lot of time on our hands to think over this entire situation." Jeff began. "That's right, and we now know that whatever fears you had for us hanging out with Uncle Sky, were only fears because you guys didn't trust him. And we should've believed you." DJ added. "We had asked Uncle Sky to take us home as soon as we got into the smoke house, but he taunted us and made us feel less masculine, the whole reason we wanted to hang with him in the first place." Jeff continued. "But long story short, we both wanted to say…" DJ added again. "We're sorry, and we should've trusted your judgment." Both boys said at the same time. All the women nodded at the boys' statement taking everything in. "So, what do you guys have to say?" DJ asked. Dani looked to Jamie and neither of them could hold in their smiles. "What? What's going on?" Jeff asked. "Oh boys, we knew what you guys were feeling immediately after you had woken up. We could see the regret and sorrow in your eyes." Dani explained. "Then why would you make us say all of this to you?" DJ asked.

"Because bud, you two needed to learn what it's like to live a dangerous life; that's the type of lifestyle your uncle lives. Obviously we didn't expect the accident to happen, but we knew something would, but we're all glad you guys learned your lesson." Jamie furthered explained. "And what lesson would that be?" Valerie asked. "The lesson to be learned is that you can't trust Sky. We've warned all of you're his doings to this family, but you all had to learn the hard way. Sky may be family, but he hasn't changed then, and he hasn't changed now." Santana explained to her. "Not true, I have changed." Sky said, entering the household. The two boys moved away from him, closer to the family. "I never set out to hurt you guys… I just wanted to give you that fatherly bonding that our father never gave me. I didn't really think it through that maybe drinking, smoking and motorcycle riding was a bad idea, I just thought we would have fun." Sky said to a quiet group. "You could've killed our only sons. Do you know how much that would've hurt _**us**_?" Jamie asked him. "We would've hated more than we already do now." Dani added on. "Look, I know why all of you dislike me. But you need to understand I have changed, and I'm sorry for what happened. I know I have a lot of trust and respect to earn back, but I will do whatever it takes for all of us to be a family again. I'll be back someday, and I hope that one day, you will all forgive me." Sky said as he left the household. Everyone sighed in relief the second he left. "Dani?" "Hmm?" "Do you think Sky really will be back?" "Oh yes, he'll be back. You know when Sky promises something, it's a promise that he'll never break…" Dani sighed stressfully. The boys motioned for a group hugged and everyone relaxed a little when they all realized that the boys are going to be okay. In the mist of the hug, Jamie turned to Dani and smiled. "What?" Dani asked. "We both raised a beautiful family, Dani." "Yeah we did, Jamie. Yeah we did." Dani smiled in return.

**Sorry for such a long chapter guys! I had a lot in mind for this and it took just that long to write it! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! PM me for more ideas or give ideas in the comments! Thanks!**


End file.
